vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-4755
Summary SCP-4755 designates the ultimate purpose of conceptualization, which is containment. All human-derived concepts — including but not limited to literary constructs, philosophy, and emotions — aim to establish control over a threat, a disadvantageous narrative, or an opposing philosophy, in an analogous manner to the Foundation's containment of anomalous phenomena. Individuals participating in conceptualization are usually unaware of their ulterior containment motive, believed to result from SCP-4755's self-containing properties. These conceptual effects are assumed to be retroactive in nature, suggesting large-scale alterations made to the local timeline and adjacent universes. It is currently hypothesized that SCP-4755 will be properly manufactured at some point in the future, but its effects have, practically, always existed. Although the Foundation has been aware of SCP-4755 since 1987, its origin is as of yet unknown. Discovery of the method by which it will be created has, likewise, been obstructed. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, possibly far higher Name: SCP-4755, When We Are Omnipotent Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown (It is a universal constant) Classification: Concept of Containment, Future SCP Foundation (in 2103) Powers and Abilities: Abstract Existence, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies all human-derived concepts, from philosophy to emotions, that which aim to establish control over a threat, disadvantageous narrative, or opposing philosophy), Space-Time Manipulation (Stated that the conceptual effects affected entire timelines and adjacent universes, Irantu can travel through time), Omnipresence, Acausality (Type 1 and 3; while SCP-4755 technically only exists in the future of 2103, its effects has always existed in the past all the way to the present. When a researcher asked Irantu if they would fail to create the future Foundation as it is if they do not heed him, Irantu said it cannot fail, suggesting that SCP-4755’s eventual full manifestation is inevitable), Metaphysics Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Sealing (Can "contain" reality), Non-Corporeality (As a concept. Also, fellow members of the future Foundation, such as Irantu, were stated to be able to abandon their physical bodies by "exiting Tier Null" and exist more as ideas), Divinity Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Has made large-scale alterations to the local timeline and adjacent universes. Stated to have contained all of reality in the future. Irantu, one of the MTFs of the future Foundation (A complete manifestation of SCP-4755), viewed the current SCP Universe as “objectively small, in all times and in all places”, and also “beneath him”, all while his ascension back to SCP-4755 was incomplete, suggesting that he, and thus SCP-4755 as a whole, is of higher-dimensional nature. The concept of Containment, which it embodies, is an entire universal constant), possibly far higher (Can affect entities that exist above standard conceptualisation. Embodies all possible concepts that allows for containment. Far superior to the current Foundation. Stated to have fulfilled the current Foundation's purpose to contain everything, which possibly includes SCP-3812 and SCP-2747) Speed: Omnipresent (Is a universal constant, encompassing reality and all concepts with it) Lifting Strength: Inapplicable by itself, Immeasurable for individual entities Striking Strength: Inapplicable by itself, Low Multiversal for individual entities Durability: Low Multiverse level (Is of higher-dimensional nature and exists as a universal constant. Irantu was not frightened of SCP-4755 encountering a time paradox), possibly far higher; Its conceptual nature makes it extremely difficult to kill Stamina: N/A, unknown for individual entities Range: Low Multiversal (Can affect the local timeline and adjacent universes), possibly far higher (Can affect every type of concept) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: N/A. Unknown for individual entities (Only Irantu has been shown from this future Foundation, which he is knowledgeable of the nature of SCP-4755) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Tier 2 Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Organisations Category:Metaphysics Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Characters